Equal Chance Academy
by Song Of Hope
Summary: In Equal Chance Academy, there is no less of a chance of one person being pick than another. The choosing process is completely random, and social class, appearence, occupation, age, gender, and schooling do not affect your chances. At least, that's what the school says. So why did these people come together? Is there something else going on underneath the guise of equality? R
1. Submission Chapter

**Okay, two things. One, my name is Song **_**O**_**F Hope, with a capital **_**O**_** in Of. All the letters at the beginning of the words are capitalized. That's how I write my name, so please do the same when referring to me. Secondly, I'm tired of going to submit an OC for a story and then seeing that the spot has already been taken, not by the author's OC, but by the OC of a different author/ess (unless they won the spot through a contest, which is different). I don't even know how that's happening, but it's not fair to reserve spots in advance unless it's a Cannon X Cannon pairing or a Cannon X OC pairing with an OC owned by the author/ess. I know that I swore not to write any more new stories until I finished a few of my own, but I had to do this to show my point. Do **_**NOT**_** reserve OC's in advance on someone else's story. Because it made me so mad, I've created Equal Chance Academy. Now, please send in your OC's for this story, and I will tell you who gets accepted in the next chapter. These characters are taken by my OC's and by other characters in the show.**

* * *

**Ginga – Madoka**

**Kyoya – My OC Hope Song**

**Wales – Sophie**

**Chao Xin – Mei-Mei**

**Zeo – My OC Taiyoo Haretsu (yes, she's from Ai Minasan, where Hope doesn't exist, but this is an AU story, and she's my OC, I can do what I want with her)**

**Toby – My OC Cristin Jones (her first debut)**

* * *

**And here is the OC submission form. I will not accept any OC's for Demure because I watched the English dub but in the original Japanese dub Demure was a girl, so I'm not really sure way to set them.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Elemental Power: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Metal, Plants, Lightning**

**Martial Arts (what fighting styles do they know):**

**Attack Moves (non Beyblade related, and the moves should match their Elemental Power):**

**Defense Moves:**

**Moves Not One Or The Other (Not Attack or Defense):**

**Formal attire (including hairstyle):**

**Hairstyle:**

**Beyblade (include colors of the parts, type, and designs of parts that don't exist):**

**Special Moves (Beyblade Related, include if moves are Attack, Defense, or Stamina):**

**Crush:**

**Extra Info:**

* * *

**That's the form, use it or no entry into the story. Remove anything in parenthesis before submitting the review. Oh, if you're wondering why there's no option for clothes other than formal attire, Equal Chance Academy has a school uniform, which you'll see in the next chapter. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the Dorm Mates

**Song Of Hope: Wow, that was a huge pour in opf OC's, and people got to send them in because there were only a few spots taken. Okay, so, now I have a problem. There are two OC's competing for Chris. You guys pick which one you like best and say so in a review. It **_**IS**_** called "Equal Chance Academy" for a reason.**

* * *

Nicknames: Fire

Age: 16

Physical Appearance: long black hair with red and sliver streaks, 5ft 4in, small waste, and reddish-orange eyes

Personality: Smart, mischievous, and somewhat of a tomboy

Elemental Power: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Metal, Plants, Lightning: fire

Martial Arts (what fighting styles do they know): Kung fu

Attack Moves (non Beyblade related, and the moves should match their Elemental Power): Shoots fire from her fingers

Defense Moves: Uses flames as a shield

Moves Not One Or The Other (Not Attack or Defense): None

Formal attire (including hairstyle): a strapless dress with a flame-like design, a small sliver belt hanging loosely around her waist sliver high heels and a small flame shaped hair pin with a sliver outline

Hairstyle: her down and falls into loose curls

Beyblade (include colors of the parts, type, and designs of parts that don't exist): a black beyblade with a flame design and a fox painted on the fusion bolt called Flame Fox AC810, attack type,

Special Moves (Beyblade Related, include if moves are Attack, Defense, or Stamina):

Crush: Chris

Extra Info: No

* * *

Name: Nadia Tides

Nicknames: Dia, Di-Di (by Yu and Tithi)

Age: 17

Physical Appearance: Had ocean-colored wavy hair that reaches her waist, icy blue eyes and pale skin

Personality: Care-free, positive, pacifist sometimes, caring, cold sometimes, 'Do-it-to-it' (if you know what I meant), full of surprises, fun, understanding

Elemental Power: Water

Martial Arts (what fighting styles do they know): Anything and every single one of them

Attack Moves (non Beyblade related, and the moves should match their Elemental Power): *I'll PM you about this since I have to rush it*

Defence moves: *Same reason as above*

Formal attire (including hairstyle): A sky blue half smooth, half ruffled dress with amethyst ruffled lining. Her hair is loose, somewhat smooth with a blue barrette in it. She wears transluscent blue gloves up to her elbows

Hairstyle: She loves to let her hair loose with a droplet barrette

Beyblade (include colors of the parts, type, and designs of parts that don't exist): Beyname: Aqua Amphitrite B:D

Beycolour: It had white and sky blue face bolt, navy blue ring, silver fusion wheel, ocean blue spin track and performance tip

Bitbeast: A mermaid that has turquoise hair, violet eyes and dark turquoise eyelashes. She has pale-turquoise skin and and a pale-purple shell on her forehead. She wears a purple and turquoise shell shaped top. Her tail is turquoise with light pink ribbons on it. On her right arm she also wears pale-pink ribbons.

Type: Ultimate Balance type

Special Moves (Beyblade Related, include if moves are Attack, Defense, or Stamina):

1. Wavering Hurricane: The bey made blue hurricane that acts like Kyoya's Hurricane (Attack)  
2. Tidal Barricade: A blue barrier (Defense)  
3. Glacier Gush: A move that can stop the opponents movements so that Amphitrite can just attack it (Attack)  
4. Neptune's Attacks: It's a very strong barrage attacks by the Illusions created by Amphitrite (Attack)  
5. Hail Rain: A rain of attacks from above like bullets (Attack)  
6. Liquid World: A huge explosion by Amphitrite (Attack)  
7. Pacific Healer: For the stamina if it is lost, it can recover into full again (Stamina)

Crush: Chris

Extra Info: She is a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. She also loves music, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. She usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone. That is why she always have a magical flute with her, which can grant her wishes when she plays it. She's also never lose in her life

* * *

**There's also some major competition for Tsubasa.**

* * *

Name: Ayami Gin Scarlett (she will murder anyone that calls her Ayami)

Nicknames: G-G (Yuu)

Age: 15 (fusion) 16 (masters) 17 (fury)

Physical Appearance: Gin is nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

Personality: Gin is somewhat of a tomboy and is known as the devil's child because she's usually the one behind most pranks and jokes. She is a great liar and is extremely sarcastic and can think of the best comebacks in a split second. She isn't afraid of saying what's on her mind and that trait is usually what gets her into trouble aside from her pranks and fights. Although when it comes to her friends she can be so sweet you'll get a cavity from it. She'll use her sweetness usually to get what she wants and get out of trouble (not that it always works). She'll do anything to protect her friends from danger weather they need it or not. When she battles she fights somewhat similar to the Garcias (will use anything to get to the top) because she was raised by them. Though she knows better than to cheat and does have the blader's spirit due to being around Ginka a lot. She was heartbroken when her old boyfriend cheated on her with another girl and she is too scared to date or even love again because of it, though she soon gets over it.

Elemental power: Wind

Martial Arts: karate

Attack Moves: Cyclone Tornado- she creates a tornado that aims strait at her opponent

Hurricane Crash- she creates a strong windstorm that sends her opponent(s) up in the air.

Sandstorm Rush- she takes the sand on the ground and uses it in a tornado (she only uses move when there's sand around

Defense Moves: Invisible barrier- title says it all, she creates a veil of air (invisible barrier) that stops most attacks for a short amount of time

Cyclone shield- she creates a tornado around her that sends all attacks back at her opponent.

Moves Not One Or The Other (Not Attack or Defense): O2 starvation- she takes the air away from a location she's in (she never uses this move because she can't controll it and it affects her too)

Formal attire (including hairstyle): a purple strapless knee legnth dress with gold leopard spots with a gold belt that wraps around her waist along with gold pumps, a gold headband with a giant bow on top of it (similar to Rin Kagamine's from vocaloid), gold gloves that reach her wrists and her silver locket. Her hair is braided with a row of lilacs and is slung over her shoulder.

Hairstyle: Her hair is braided with a row of lilacs and is slung over her shoulder.

Beyblade (include colors of the parts, type, and designs of parts that don't exist): whirlwind Artemis UW145BSF

Fusion wheel: has jagged edges on one side and the other almost completely smooth.

Energy ring: light blue with a white outline

Spin track: the one similar to Jack's that cuts into the stadium with its blades (only she uses it for battle, not art X3)

Performance tip: Blade semi flat

Bey type: Attack

Bit Beast: a woman wearing a halter neck dress that reaches her knees and gladiator sandals. Her hair is tied into a messy bun and she carries a bow and arrow in her hands. Her aura is a light blue.

Special Moves (Beyblade Related, include if moves are Attack, Defense, or Stamina):

Arrow of fate Bey; shoots an arrow that locks on target

Destiny's arrow; same as arrow of fate but arrow multiplies into 3 causing 3x more damage

Shooting star barrage; similar to Ginka's Special move in metal masters but there are more arrows

Whirlwind Soaring crash; bey shoots up in the air along with the opponent and bey quickly glides around the opponent and slams it into the stadium

Crush: Tsubasa Otori (she likes to call him Eagle Boy)

Extra info: her nationality is Brazilian so she has a strong Brazilian accent.

* * *

Name: Anika Last

Nicknames: Nika

Age: around 15

Physical Appearance: Anika's medium sized for her age, and she has tan skin and shaggy, dark brown hair with dark blue streaks in it. She wears a white hoodie with light blue polka dots (or on hot days, a blue and pink checkered t-shirt) and black yoga pants with one pant leg rolled up. She wears striped skateboarding shoes and usually lime-green knee socks when she's not to lazy to go looking for a pair of them. Her eyes are an emerald green.

Personality: Anika is really friendly once she gets to know you, but at first she's a bit nervous if she's not with a friend. She's a little crazy and quite sarcastic and not afraid of being different from the others, and she's usually happy,though her hormones sometimes do go wild and she goes into a depression where senates the world and only Tsubasa can calm her. She hates losing and is to competitive sometimes. Finally though, her hugest hate in the world is not getting her way. Something Anika hides is that she's actually quietshy without her friends to back her up, and shes the worst with guys, because she hides shyness behind extreme sarcasm.

Elemental Power: Darkness

Martial Arts (what fighting styles do they know): Anika loves fighting with a staff or knives, because, as she would probably say, "It makes her feel ninja." She hates any other physical exersize and actually can't hurt anyone because she can't cause pain to anything more thank mosquito or horse fly.

Attack Moves (non Beyblade related, and the moves should match their Elemental Power): (I'll leave names up to you :)) Anika and Mare can summon up darkness like a physical force, condense it or spread it to their use. It cannot serve as a force field though unless Anika puts a lot of power into it. Another thing she can do, something she calls Iron Bolt Shadow, is summon up a bolt of lightning made out of shimmering darkness that can be extremely dangerous.

Defense Moves: like I said before, she can't use her power as a force field and she really doesnt have the patience for defense.

Moves Not One Or The Other (Not Attack or Defense): (ILL COMPLETE THIS LATE IM BEING YELLED AT!)

Formal attire (including hairstyle):

Hairstyle:

Beyblade (include colors of the parts, type, and designs of parts that don't exist): Midnight Mare ( I really have to run so check my presentation, it's on there, but under the name Thunder Mare)

Special Moves (Beyblade Related, include if moves are Attack, Defense, or Stamina): Iron Defense Hoof Strike, Fireflight Stomp, Black Light Summoner

Crush: Tsubasa Otori

* * *

Name: Diamante Inajuma

Nicknames: Dia (by everyone), D (by Tsubasa)

Age: 16

Physical appearance: Diamante has shoulder length shiny cobalt black hair. Her eyes are also pure black with some golden flakes on it. Her skin tone is really pale like a vampire which contrasts with her dark hair. She is 5'9 and her weight is 130 lbs.

Personality: Diamante is strong, smart, overly confident and cold hearted. She never really talks and whenever she talks, it includes snapping at others. She never talks sweetly. She hates literally everyone. She is really aggressive and can do anything to make her way clear. She always gets what she wants, nobody can stop her from it. She is rebel and loves to break laws. But she is brilliant in studies though she hates school. She is very intelligent, trustworthy and kinda had a foresight which is never wrong. If you trust her, then she will never break it. She doesn't show any emotion towards anyone and gets angry easily. If anyone does any harm to her, she will definitely take revenge one day or another.

Elemental power: Lightning

Martial arts: Karate

Attack moves:  
1. Raising thunder blast: She snaps her fingers and thunder come out of them striking the opponent.  
2. Lightning splash: Her eyes splash with lightning and when she looks at someone at this age, they get an electric shock.  
3. Dark Lightning: A shadow covers her and suddenly her whole body starts shimmering with lightning. Lightning comes out of her body in different directions and attack everyone around her.

Defense moves:  
1. Thunder Shield: Thunder covers her body in a shield and none of the opponent's attacks can break it.  
2. Hypnotizing eyes: Her eyes become fully golden and when she looks at others with these eyes, they become hypnotized and cannot fight anymore.  
Moves not one or the other:  
1. Thunder crash: She can make thunders appear on sky by snapping her fingers to make her opponents afraid and puzzled.

Formal attire (including hairstyle): Her formal attire is an off shoulder black long dress that reaches her in the middle of her legs, between her knees and feet. It is slightly glimmering with a floral cut on the lower portion. She wears a full sleeve short white coat over the dress with two silver stars on each shoulders. She wears a black choker around her neck with a big diamond attached on the left side, black diamond dangling earrings and black fingerless gloves with a pair of black high boots that reaches her knees. Her hair is tied up in a flower shaped bun in a slightly messy style which leaves a few strands of hair flying here and there. Her make up consists smokey eyes made with greyish black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara and blood red lipstick.

Hairstyle: Her hair is always tied up in a sleek high ponytail.

Beyblade: Thunder Orion 145WD

Type: Attack

Color: It's face bolt is silver with an image of Orion in black, silver fusion wheel, silver spin track and black performance tip.

Bit beast: A silver half human half dear with a bow and arrows.

Special moves:  
1. Thunder Sword Attack: Orion goes with his sword sticking out towards the opponent and hits it with an immense force. (Attack)  
2. Illusions of Lightning: Orion suddenly disappears and after a while, attacks the opponent from a totally unexpected side and keeps chasing it. (Stamina)  
3. Sword of Magic: Orion makes games of lightning, sending rays here and there and traps the opponent, making them puzzled. Then when they become tired, it attacks them in the weak spot. (Stamina)  
4. Darkness Shield: Orion creates a dark aura around the stadium when the opponent comes to attack him, so that he can hide easily. (Defense)  
5. Majestic Thunder Storm: This is the final move. Orion moves rapidly and creates a huge wave of air, but it's not a tornado. The waves of air are totally indefinite, they cover the whole stadium and clash everything around them, making the opponent lose their balance.

Crush: Tsubasa Otori

Extra Info: Diamante is an artist and she can draw beautiful paintings. She also has a power to control the nature and she can make rain, sunlight, snow or storm appear whenever she wishes.

* * *

**Those are the OC's. Here are the accepted characters/pairings.**

**Brandy Zephyr X Masamune**

**Hope Song X Kyoya**

**Taiyoo Haretsu X Zeo**

**Cristin Jones X Toby**

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov X Da Xiang**

**Krystalle Mae Mendenz X King**

**Morgana Stone X No One**

**Zakia Phlox X Nile**

**Mizuki Jay Tora X Ryuuga**

**Emma Hagane X Hyoma (sorry AnimeEmma, but I already have three competitors for Tsubasa, I can't overload it with a fourth)**

**Stella Celetum X No One**

**Aurora Heart X Dynamis**

**Neptune X Bao**

**Blaze Markaru X No One**

**Oh, and I need PJ's for everybody. Vote, R&R**

"HOPE! HOPE! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!" A very hyper barely teenage boy (who thinks he's ten in his head) holding a letter woke up a sleeping brunette up. Oh, and he woke her up by jumping on her stomach.

"JAMIE! YOU'RE ON MY STOMACH!"

"IT'S THE LETTER! YOU GOT ACCEPTED!" She shot up, launching Jamie off of her bed and stomach.

"WHAT?!" She realized what she did. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Jamie Bear?"

"That. Was. Awesome! Can we do it again?!" She laughed.

"No, now, what did you say?"

"You got accepted, I think!" He held up a very fancy looking letter. She snatched it out of his hand. "Hey! I wanted to read it!"

"Too bad squirt. Now be quiet! I want to read this!" She sat back down on her bed and opened the letter, reading its contents.

* * *

_**Dear Hope Song,**_

_**As is the policy of Equal Chance Academy, our students are all picked at random.  
**__**This means that any and all potential students have a chance at entering, regardless of social class, age, gender, occupation, religion, or schooling.  
**__**Due to this randomized process (which is merely pulling applications out of a turning wheel, which is as random as we could possibly make it) we are happy to inform you that you have been granted a place at Equal Chance Academy.  
**__**The school will send a concierge to help you gather your things. You may bring anything you want short of regular clothes, other than the basic undergarments, sleepwear, and formal attire (Which will be required).  
**__**The reason for this is the fact that at Equal Chance Academy, we have a school uniform, and therefore you will have no need of those other garments.  
**__**The concierge will be there to pick you up in three days time.  
**__**Equal Chance Academy cannot wait to see you.**_

_**Sincerely,  
**_**_Headmistress Faragonda_**

* * *

Hope reread the letter over and over again, excited, but then confused.

"Wait a minute. A concierge? That's a caretaker. Why would a caretaker come and get me?" She looked at the postmark to see how long ago it was sent. Her face paled. "Jamie."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been hiding this from me?" He shook his head.

"No, why?"

"This is post marked as three days ago!" She scrambled to find her suitcases and started packing everything. "Jamie, help me pack!"

"But, sis, then you'll be gone." She turned and saw her baby brother tearing up.

"Oh, oh Jamie Bear, don't cry! You'll make me cry too." She started tearing up. Jamie hugged her.

"Don't leave Hope! I'll miss you too much!"

"What is going on in here?" Victoria was at the door. Hope smiled weakly at them.

"I got accepted into that school. I'm supposed to be leaving today. The concierge is going to come and get me. Isn't that great?" Victoria put a smile on her face, but tears were falling down.

"Yeah, that's wonderful for you Baby Sister."

"Oh, don't you start drying too!" Victoria came up and hugged Hope.

"I can't help it. You're my baby sister. I don't want to lose you." Hope was wide eyed.

"I never knew that you cared this much about me."

"Of course I do. I always have, and always will. It's my job to as your big sister. I've always tried to act strong for you, but I guess you didn't see it as that. I promise that I never stopped caring for you. Even when you're gone, I'll still care for you." Hope hugged her elder sister back.

"Thanks Vic." There was a car honking.

"I am looking for a Miss Hope Song!" Victoria let go of Hope and she ran outside. There was a woman in a blue suit, wearing a pendant that seemed to made of sapphire in the shape of a rhombus, with shoulder length light blue hair and pale violet eyes with a tan skin tone waiting for her. (**AN: NO, she is NOT Hikaru! I didn't even realize that I was practically describing Hikaru until just now while I'm editing it on Document Manager!**)

"I'm sorry, I only got the letter today. I'm still packing."

"That is alright. I am Miss Sapphire. I am the head of your dorm, the Sapphire Dorm. If you need assistance, then I shall help you." She clapped her hands together.

"OH MY LORD YOUR STUFF IS PACKING ITSELF!" Hope looked at Miss Sapphire with hazel ice, like she was going to throw something at her.

"What is this, demonic powers?" Miss Sapphire laughed.

"No, not at all. I forget your Christian heritage. Most students assume that it is magic. But, as it says in the Bible, with faith the size of a mustard seed-" Hope realized what she was saying.

"You can move mountains." Miss Sapphire merely nodded.

"Exactly, or, in this case, pack all your stuff for you." Her suitcases floated down to her and into the extremely large trunk of a limousine. "Now, if you would please get in?"

"But I haven't said good-bye to my parents yet." She looked at her watch.

"We have absolutely no time for that. Get in now, or we shall come pick you up for next school year." Hope looked towards the window. Victoria and Jamie were both waving good-bye to her. She waved good-bye back and got into the limo, where there were several other students. Inside was a girl with long light blue girl with dark blue highlights, fair skin, pale green eyes, and two sharp fangs poking out of her mouth. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a light blue sailor collar with sapphire blue stripes with a big sapphire blue bow and a pleated sapphire skirt.

"Yo, I'm Neptune." There was another girl in the same outfit. She had green eyes, pale skin, and knee length (that was Hope's guess, she _was_ sitting down) violet hair.

"Um, I'm Aurora Heart. Nice to, to meet you." There was a third girl as well, with goldenrod eyes, shoulder length ebony hair, with a peachy tone.

"Hello, I am Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, but please just call me Ninel."

"Um, hi, I'm Hope Song."

"These will be your dorm mates in the Sapphire Dorm. We have seven dorms, Aquamarine, Emerald, Ruby, Beryl, Crystal, Amethyst, and Diamond, or Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Metal, Plant, and Lightning. The school knows who has stronger connections with these elements. All of yours is strongest with Water, so you'll all be in my dorm. We might be picking up a few other students along the way. But first," she waved her hand over Hope and her outfit transformed into the same uniforms the other three girls were wearing. Hope looked mad.

"WHY AM I IN A SKIRT?!"

"This is the school uniform."

"Can't I just wear the guys uniform?!"

"I'm afraid not. Now get in."

"Forget it! I'm not going to a school where I have to wear a skirt! My old school let me wear the guys uniform, so if I don't get to do that at Equal Chance Academy, then I won't go at all!" Miss Sapphire's eyes flashed blue for a second, as well as Hope's, which no one else noticed.

"Are you sure about that? This is your only chance." Hope rethought her decision.

"You know what? A skirt's no big deal. Fine, I'll wear it." Hope clambered into the vehicle. Miss Sapphire smiled.

"I knew that you'd see the light." She climbed in and they drove off.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, now vote on those pairings. I'm still open to OC's, but we need some Air, Metal, and Plant Elemental characters. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 The Other Dorm Students

**Song Of Hope: The votes are in. Almost everyone voted for Nadia and Gin, so Nadia and Gin it is. All OC's will, though, be included within the story, but I'll need either alternate love interests, or no love interest. Vulpix's Fire already called dibs on Yuki. Characters open-**

**Reiki**

**Yuu**

**Kenta**

**Aguma**

**Tithi**

**Benkei**

**Chi-Yun**

**Jack**

**Damien**

**All the Garcias**

**Gasur**

**Karte**

**Zidane/Aiden (Team Desert Blaze. Sadly, no one remembers them)**

**Julian**

**Klaus**

**And possibly other characters that I can't remember**

**These are the pairings, a note to myself really, but also so that you don't accidentally put in an OC for a character that already taken.**

**Madoka Amano X Ginga**

**Mei-Mei X Chao Xin**

**Sophie X Wales**

**Hope Song X Kyoya**

**Taiyoo Haretsu X Zeo**

**Cristin Jones X Toby**

**Brandy Zephyr X Masamune**

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov X Da Xiang**

**Krystalle Mae Mendenz X King**

**Zakia Phlox X Nile**

**Mizuki Jay Tora X Ryuuga**

**Emma Hagane X Hyoma**

**Aurora Heart X Dynamis**

**Neptune Ocean X Bao**

**Ayami Gin Scarlet X Tsubasa  
**

**Nadia Tides X Chris**

**Cecilia Zoë McAdams X Dan**

**Blaze Markaru**

**Morgana Stone**

**Stella Celetum**

**Also, I changed it around so each dorm would have it's own color/I decided these would fit these dorms better. Aquamarine is now Sapphire (formerly the Lightning Dorm), Jade is now Amethyst, Diamond is now Beryl, and the former Sapphire is now Diamond. R&R**

The limousine didn't pick up anyone else, but just kept going to their destination, which was an airport. When they got there, Aurora was confused.

"Um, sorry to ask Miss Sapphire, where are we going?" Miss Sapphire smiled at her.

"We're heading to the school of course. It's not in the country, so, of course, we'll be taking a plane there." Hope freaked out.

"I can't go out of the country! My visa is for Japan only! I don't have a visa to be anywhere but Japan!"

"Not to worry. In order for it to be truly equal, the school owns where we are going, and the island that the school is on is not a part of any country. Headmistress Faragonda has spoken with all of the world's leaders, and they have agreed to give visas and or extend visas to include our own little island. Because this is a private airport, we will not have to go through security like at a normal airport. There will, however, be a luggage check before boarding the plane. Everyone, grab your luggage and head on in." The others shrugged and headed over to the extremely large trunk of the limo to get their luggage. Hope folded her arms.

"No, I'm not doing that. My parents and I both thought that this school was within the country. They are _so_ not going to be happy about that." Miss Sapphire's eyes flashed that same shade of blue again, as well as Hope's eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Do you really think your parents will be that worried about you if you go to a school out of the country? What about the tuition money your parents paid with? If you don't come now, then you're not going to be able to go to the school." Hope's eyes returned back to normal, and she rethought that.

"I guess I should go. My parents are going to be paying a lot for the tuition, and that's a lot of money down the toilet if I just didn't go." She, along with the other girls, got her luggage and went through the security, at first throwing a fit when they said she couldn't keep her hardware repair tool kit, but after some words from Miss Sapphire, she was allowed to keep them and they got on the plane. Hope listened to her Ipod, not feeling very social, the entire way there, Ninel texted her mother after being at a point where she could use her phone, Aurora was drawing something in a sketchbook, and Neptune was swirling her finger around, obviously controlling something, but none of them could see it. No one really seemed to want to talk to each other for some reason. When they landed, Hope pulled out one of her headphones, which let everyone hear "Retro" by Spectators.

"We here?" Ninel nodded.

"Yeah. We are at Equal Chance Academy." Neptune gave her a weird look.

"Do you ever use contractions when you're speaking?" She shook her head.

"I am sorry, but that is how I learned this language. I speak both Russian and Spanish, but contractions are not very common in either language." Miss Sapphire stood up.

"Girls, if you would please grab your luggage and make your way through the lobby and towards the front, you'll be meeting the rest of your dorm mates that are entering the school, as well as some of the students already here at the school." They grabbed their luggage and got off the plane. There were actually several students at the airport that they hadn't met. One girl was in a rush and ran into Hope, knocking her over.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Quit apologizing and get off of me!" She did. The girl had purple hair with white streaks in a high ponytail with hair in front of her face (like Mion Sonozaki if you know who she is) and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a similar uniform to Hope, but it was two shades of gray rather than two shades of blue.

"I'm really sorry! I'm Cristin Jones! I'm so sorry for knocking you over! I didn't mean too!"

"Crisi, you don't have to apologize to her." She looked over to see a girl with bright blue eyes, platinum blonde hair in a bun with a braid going down to her ankles, also wearing the school's uniform for girls, but pink and red rather than either of the other two colors.

"Taiyoo, you got accepted?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Now, she got in your way, so quit being so apologetic all the time." Hope looked pretty mad.

"What did you just say to me Pint Sized?"

"I'm 12! I'm perfectly normal sized for my height!"

"Really? Then get an attitude adjustment! I'm four years older than you!"

"Yeah, well, just because you're older, that doesn't mean that you get to knock over people!"

"She ran into me!"

"ENOUGH!" Miss Sapphire and another woman with red hair going down to her shoulders, a tanned complexion, and golden brown eyes wearing a red suit and a pendant that seemed to be ruby and in the shape of an oval pulled them apart.

"Hope, I expect more from you as a Sapphire Dorm student!"

"Taiyoo Haretsu, Just because you are a Ruby Dorm student doesn't mean you are allowed to let your temper get the best of you!" Hope folded her arms.

"I shouldn't have to apologize to a girl who got in my face first."

"Apologize now!" Hope and Miss Sapphire's eyes flashed a blue color.

"Miss Ruby, she purposely got in Cristin's way!"

"Cristin is a Crystal Dorm student, and none of your concern! You will give her an apology this instant!" The other woman's eyes, apparently Miss Ruby's eyes, flashed red, as well as Taiyoo's. They turned to each other. Hope shrugged and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry that I did that. It wasn't cool."

"No problem. I'm sorry I got in your face like that." The two Dorm Masters smiled. Miss Ruby put her hand gently on Taiyoo's shoulder.

"Now go find the rest of your dorm mates." Taiyoo nodded and ran off, as well as Hope. Miss Sapphire smiled.

"Cristin, right? Won't your dorm mates get worried?" Cristin looked very confused.

"What just happened?"

"They calmed down is all." A woman with neck length gray hair and brown eyes wearing a gray business suit and a gray pendant seeming to be made of crystal in the shape of an isosceles triangle appeared behind Cristin.

"Miss Crystal, what are you doing here?"

"Your dorm mates are getting worried. I believe a certain Toby was especially worried for you."

"Toby's here too? Wow, next thing you know, Zeo will be here too." She ran off to go and meet up with her dorm mates with Miss Crystal following behind her. Miss Sapphire sighed.

"That Song girl is giving me a headache. For someone with such a close connection to water, she is extremely stubborn. I've had to "convince" her three times already! She was refusing to come just because of a skirt! _A skirt!_" Miss Ruby put her hand on her forehead in frustration, ruffling her bangs.

"Try dealing with Taiyoo. Her temper is going to get her killed. I've had to "calm her down" about ten times already. I'd rather deal with Hope's stubbornness than Taiyoo's temper."

"Oh no, she's got a temper too. I'm surprised that she's so closely tied to Water though. She seems more like a Metal or Earth Attribute child, maybe even Fire, like your dorm."

"Well, I have to go and get my little Flame Throwers to the dorms."

"Same with my little Water Guns." They parted to go and get their students.

* * *

Miss Crystal was walking with Cristin.

"So, are you and this Toby person close?" She nodded.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a very long time. But, Miss Crystal, I don't know about that other girl, but I think there's something wrong with Taiyoo."

"I'm sorry, but Taiyoo is none of my concern, and neither is that other girl. She is a Ruby Dorm student, and that girl was a Sapphire Dorm student, not a Crystal Dorm student."

"But, I saw something weird with her eyes." Miss Crystal looked more amused than actually interested.

"Oh really? And what was that?"

"Her eyes flashed red for a second, but her eyes are blue. That woman's eyes were red too. And the other girl's eyes flashed blue, and so did that woman with the blue hair. Then they both did what they said. That's not natural. And even if that didn't happen, Taiyoo never gives up an argument until she wins! I know her pretty well too." Miss Crystal's eyes flashed gray, but unlike the others, Cristin's eyes didn't flash.

"You didn't see anything like that. Eyes don't change colors."

"What about mine?" Her voice was suddenly more mature sounding, and her chocolate brown became a very dark violet, with narrowed pupils like a cat's eye.

"I don't notice any color change."

"That's because you're a fool."

"WHAT?! Cristin, you're in for a world of trouble!" Her hair turned white from the roots down.

"I'm not Cristin. My name is Discord. And don't try that flashing eye trick on me or Cristin ever again. You'll regret it. There's something weird going on at this school. As much as I love chaos, _I_ will be the one to cause such chaos, and no one else. Don't mess with Cristin ever again. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Oh, and by the way, you won't have to try and use that trick to get her to believe you. She'll believe almost anything that she hears." Her eyes turned brown again and her hair became mostly purple with only a few white streaks once again. "What just happened?"

"Um, nothing. Go find your friend Toby." She smiled and ran off. "What, on earth was that?"

* * *

Hope found the three girls she had met in the limousine, as well as seeing some new faces. There was a girl with long light blue hair, fair skin, and soft blue eyes. Her uniform was similar to hers, but she had a broach in the center of her bow that was shaped like a rhombus, made of what looked like sapphire. Aurora seemed very comfortable talking to this girl. Another was a girl with very light olive skin, brandy colored eyes, and wavy light blue cotton candy colored hair that seemed heavily damaged, reaching just past her shoulders. Another girl had ocean colored hair in waves that went to her waist, with icy blue eyes and pale skin. The last new member was actually a guy with short brown hair that covered his right eye, with blue eyes and a pale skin tone. He wore a light blue button up t-shirt with sapphire blue pants, and he had a ring on his right ring finger that had a blue jewel in the shape of a rhombus as well sitting on top of a black band. There were many other students there, but none stuck out to Hope like those students. The first girl that Aurora had been talking too looked up and saw Hope.

"You must be the last girl. I am Sophie, the senior of the Girl's Sapphire Dorm." She pointed to her broach. The only guy nodded.

"I am Wales, the senior of the Boy's Sapphire Dorm." He held up his hand with the ring. The girl with the cotton candy colored hair gave Hope a suspicious look up and down.

"So, you're the last girl. Interesting." The girl with the ocean colored hair sighed.

"Brandy, give it a rest. She is _not_ an alien in disguise!"

"You don't know that Nadia!" Sophie took her fingers to her mouth and whistled very loudly.

"Stop it! We are Sapphire students! Let's act cool and collected like we should." They stopped. "Now, we have several other students back at the dorms that you'll most likely meet. These people will be like your family. I am in charge of girls. Wales is in charge of all the boys. Now, I have the dorms set up already. Each of you will have at least one roommate, if not then others. Brandy, Nadia, you're already roommates, Hope Song is with Aurora Heart, Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov is with Neptune Ocean," she rattled off all the other roommate pairings until she reached the last one. "Those are the roommates, and they are official. Any questions?" Ninel nodded.

"Yes, what is our schedule?"

"You'll learn that when we get to the actual school. There are different classes that you can sign up for, and others are default classes. All you need to know for now is that we have 8 classes called 'hours' because they are 1 hour long with 5 minute passing periods, that breakfast is from 7:30 to 8:15, your first class is at 8:20, you have from 4:30 to 7:00 do anything you want in either free time or extra-curricular activities, 7:00 to 7:45 is dinner, and that it is required to be in bed by 8:30." Miss Sapphire came up from behind them and smiled.

"Everyone alright then? Good! Onto the buses we go!"

**With the Beryl Students**

A girl with mahogany hair with caramel streak that reached to her shoulders restrained slightly with a white headband, aqua green eyes, and a medium complexion, wearing a uniform with two different shades of yellow, walked with her stuff onto the bus. She first noticed a girl with waist length navy blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a naturally dark skin tone. Then she saw another girl with golden brown hair with silver highlights, emerald eyes, and a fair complexion. She also saw a boy with long silver hair, honey colored eyes, and a tanned skin tone. He wore a light yellow button up t-shirt with a darker shade (but still bright) of yellow. There was also a boy with bright red hair that had a blue headband with a Pegasis symbol, golden brown eyes, and paler skin. Another boy had purple hair in an Afro like style, but not as big, a piercing blue eyes. There were several other students, but she didn't notice anything about the others that particularly stuck out to her. She sat next to the girl with the navy hair.

"Hello. I am Krystalle Mae Mendenz." The girl looked up.

"Apparently, you talk weirdly too."

"Is there something wrong with the way I talk?"

"You just said your entire name, and you said 'Hello. I am,' rather than just 'Hi, I'm,' like a normal person."

"Is the way I talk really that weird?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Gin."

"Just Gin?"

"Yep, don't wear it out." The boy with the red hair glared at her.

"Don't be so rude all the time. Just be nice and introduce yourself!" The silver haired boy gave a glance over to the two bickering.

"Tsubasa Otori." The redhead looked pretty happy.

"I'm Ginga! Ginga Hagane!"

"Hyoma." Krystalle smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you! So, we are in the Beryl dorms together?" Gin rolled her eyes.

"No, we're all in the Ruby dorms together, hence why we're wearing yellow." Ginga frowned at her.

"Be nice Gin. Try not to be so sarcastic!"

"Whatever."

"I will not tolerate any dissonance between my students." They looked up at a woman with short wavy yellow hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a yellow suit and a pendant that seemed to be made of Beryl in the shape of a hexagon. Gin nodded.

"Yes Miss Beryl."

**With the Diamond Students**

A girl with cobalt black hair, black eyes with some golden flecks, and very pale skin, wearing a white uniform with very light gray, was sitting on the bus, not looking at anyone, listening to her music. A girl was trying to talk to her. She had long brownish-black hair with lime green tips, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She wore the same uniform, but hers also had a silver hoop nose ring. In an attempt to talk to this girl, she pulled out her headphone.

"Come on Dia! You're not saying much of anything at all." The girl, apparently Dia, grabbed the headphone and popped it back in.

"I just want to listen to my Nickelback Stell."

"Would you two just quit it right now!" The second girl, apparently Stell, looked at a boy wearing a button up white t-shirt with very light gray pants. He had menacing yellow eyes, white hair with a streak of red in it, and wore a dragon headpiece (tiara). "Your constant attempts to get her to talk are really frustrating and I'm not going to deal with it Stella!" The girl, apparently Stella now, shrank back a little.

"Okay Ryuuga."

"Oh come on Ryuuga! Don't be so mean to Stella! She's shy, and just trying to get Diamante to say something! You're not picking on Anika over there!" A guy with black spiky hair with white at the tips, a streak of red in front of his face, with brown eyes, and a tanned skin tone gave Ryuuga a friendly smile while pointing at another girl had shaggy, dark brown hair with blue streaks in it, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. The girl, apparently Anika, shrank into her seat a little.

"Please leave me out of this." The ravenette with the spiky hair still smiled at Ryuuga.

"Either way, you should still be nicer!"

"And who are you again?"

"I'm Masamune!" Ryuuga rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"There isn't any trouble here, is there?" A woman with snow-white hair going to her neck, with black eyes, and pale skin, wearing a white suit and a pendant that seemed to be made of white diamond in the shape of a pentagon walked over to them. Masamune shook his head.

"No, Dia's just being anti-social."

"Well, Diamante, you must learn to be more friendly." She didn't respond. "Hello?" She pulled out Dia's headphone, which made her really mad.

"Don't touch my headphones, or you will be in a world of pain beyond belief!" Miss Diamond frowned at her student.

"You will not talk to me like that while attending this school."

"I do what I want. My parents sent me here because they wanted me to learn to follow rules, which isn't gonna happen. I'll probably get kicked out, and go to another stuffy school again, and just follow that process over and over again. I'm a rule breaker, get used to it Bright Bolt." Miss Diamond gave her a glared, her eyes flashing white.

"You will do no such thing." Diamante's eyes were steadfast, remaining their black color.

"Watch me."

**With the Ruby Students**

Taiyoo calmly walked onto the bus, having forgotten the earlier incident.

"Taiyoo?" She turned to see a boy wearing a pink button up t-shirt (a _very_ pale pink, so it wasn't so shameful to guys) and red pants, with reddish brown hair that had yellow tips and a ponytail like a foxtail, piercing sky blue eyes, and light skin. "I knew that Toby, Masamune, and Cristin got accepted, but you too?"

"Zeo?" She punched him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me that you got in?!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "I didn't even know you applied, let alone got accepted. Looks like the team is all together again." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess so, even is some of us are just subs now."

"Hey, I'm not the one who voted for you to be a sub! I voted for Masamune to be a sub!"

"Will you love birds quit it! I'm trying to read!" They blushed at that comment. It came from a girl with neck length flame red hair, ruby red eyes, and tanned skin. Taiyoo was blushing madly.

"We're not love birds! No one asked you whatever your name is!"

"My name is Blaze, Blaze Markaru." Zeo closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're still being rude."

"Yeah Azly." She glared at the blonde haired emerald-eyed boy close to her.

"Zip it Yuu!" Her book started singeing because she was getting frustrated. "OH NO!" She tried to stop it from setting on fire, but she couldn't so she freaked out until a boy with green hair and brown eyes put it out with his own baby blue blanket. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kenta." Kenta smiled.

"No problem!"

"Wow, leave it to you to accidentally set something on fire." Blaze's hands started glowing red hot at the comment that the person made. She had long black hair with red and silver streaks, reddish-orange eyes, and a fair skin tone.

"Zip it Fire!" The girl, apparently Fire, smirked.

"Now, don't use my last name like a curse word. If you're going to treat my name as such, use my first name, Sky."

"I know you prefer Fire, hence why I'm using that like a curse word." Taiyoo rolled her eyes.

"We've got some real hotheads here."

"Tell me about it." She looked over and saw a girl with chocolate brown that reached down to her lower back, with the tips going from lavender to dark violet and then into its normal color, with bangs swept to the left, revealing her crimson red eyes. "There's a lot of hotheads around here, but what do you except from the Fire Attribute students?" Taiyoo looked confused.

"Fire Attribute? I thought that they just shoved us in a dorm. Who are you anyways?"

"Mizuki, Mizuki Jay Tora." Yuu smiled.

"Mizuzu!" She smiled at him.

"Sure, whatever." She looked back at Taiyoo. "You're not excluded from the hothead trend either."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Is there a problem girls?" Mizuki smiled sweetly at Miss Ruby.

"No problem at all Miss Ruby."

"That's good to know."

**With the Crystal Students (NEED OC'S FOR THIS ONE!)**

Cristin was talking with a boy wearing a gray shirt, with darker gray pants, short silver hair, and purple eyes.

"Really? I thought that Taiyoo wouldn't want to come to a school like this." Cristin nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. But that wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened."

"What is then?"

"Toby, there's something weird going on here. I saw Taiyoo's eyes turn red, and her Dorm Master's eyes too. She thought that this girl had purposely gotten in my way, even though I just didn't see her. She was arguing with her, and they both refused to listen to their Dorm Masters, and then the other girls eyes flashed blue, and Taiyoo's eyes flashed red!"

"You mean like when you go into your 'Discord' state?" She shook her head.

"No, they just flashed rather than changing, but they became more compliant. I think I went into my Discord state, though, when I asked Miss Crystal about it."

"That's weird. You only go into your Discord state when you're extremely upset or angry."

"Discord, ha, that's funny." They both looked towards a girl with gray hair in a high ponytail, deep gray eyes, and a tanned skin tone. She had a broach that looked like a gray crystal in the shape of an isosceles triangle on her bow. Cristin looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Discord is a character from a show that only brings about chaos everywhere he can. And he's from a little kid's show, more specifically, a show for little girls. I would know. I have a little sister who watches it."

"Well, I highly doubt that's why she calls herself Discord. And who are you to comment on that?"

"Kinzoku, Kinzoku Hagane." A brown haired girl with bright blue eyes, with a laptop on her lap, looked up at that.

"Hagane? I never knew that Ginga had another sister!" She looked pretty mad.

"I am _NOT_ related to Ginga Hagane! I'm not his sister, or his cousin, or anything like that! Amaretsu, I hear that almost every time I say my name! Just because two people have the same last name, it doesn't mean that we're automatically related!" She cringed back a little.

"Sorry. It's just that, Ginga's my close friend."

"Then you should know that I'm not his sister!"

"Hush up! You don't want Miss Crystal to settle this, do you Madoka? Listen to me!" They both turned their heads and saw a guy with shoulder length blonde hair that was slicked back, gray eyes, and paler skin. He held up his right hand, which had a ring that had a gray crystal isosceles triangle on the black band on his ring finger. Kinzoku glared at him.

"You're not in charge of us Julian. You're not in charge of the girls, _I_ am."

"No, but I am in charge of all of you, boys and girls." They all looked at her Dorm Master, whose eyes flashed gray. Everyone, short of Cristin's eyes, flashed gray. Her hair turned white and her eyes turned purple with cat's eye pupils. "Now, we're all just going to forget this happened." They nodded their heads as Miss Crystal walked away, smiling. Cristin quickly returned back to normal.

"What just happened?" Toby smiled at her.

"You were just talking about how you saw Taiyoo." She shook her head.

"No, I went farther into the conversation than that, about something weird that had happened with her eyes. They changed colors!" He laughed.

"That's funny."

"You just believed me a second ago!"

"I never said anything about that. Just forget about it."

"But-"

"Really Cristin, it's not that funny when you keep going at it. Eyes don't just suddenly change colors other than yours when you go into your 'Discord' state."

"Is there a problem?" Miss Crystal came back to where they were. Toby shook his head.

"No ma'am." She smiled.

"Good."

**With the Amethyst Students (DESPERATE FOR OC'S ON THIS ONE)**

A girl with brown hair that had purple streaks, styled into a braid that went to her mid back, bright purple eyes, and a tanned skin tone, wearing the same uniform as the other girls, but two different shades of purple, sat on the bus, not talking to anyone. She looked down at her knees.

_"Even on this bus full of people, I feel so alone!"_

"Something wrong Hana Wu?" She looked up at a woman with purple hair going down to her shoulder blades, green eyes, and fair skin, wearing a purple suit and a pendant that seemed to be made out of amethyst in the shape of a square standing on its corner rather than its side.

"Oh, nothing Miss Amethyst. I'm just feeling a bit lonely. I miss my father."

"Well, try not to miss him too much. We still have our visitor's day." She nodded.

"Right."

**With the Emerald Students**

A girl in a girls uniform, only with two different shades of green (specifically mint green and emerald green), wearing also a black and green cap so that you couldn't see but a little bit of her black hair, with dark brown eyes, and tanned skin, was trying to ignore the girl next to her.

"Come on! Just tell me your name! I already told you I'm Emma Hagane!"

"My name is Morgana, now zip it!"

"But what's your full name?"

"Morgana Stone, now shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" They turned and saw a guy with wild hair (not sure what color to call it), sky blue eyes, tanned skin, with two visible scars on his face under his eyes, wearing a mint green button up t-shit and emerald green pants. "This is more irritating than listening to Ginga go on about burgers!" Emma's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Burgers, where?!" He put his hand to his forehead.

"Why did I have to say that? Of course she has a burger obsession too. Like brother like sister."

"Hey, don't be so mean. You'll never get anywhere with that attitude." He turned towards a girl with light gold hair in a high ponytail, darker gold eyes, with a dark skin tone, glaring at him.

"Not my fault that she's Ginga's sister. She's playing the part perfectly with that burger obsession. So, Zakia, you have no room to talk." She glared at him.

"You're just a big oaf pretending to be so high and mighty Kyoya."

"Is there a problem here?" They all looked up at a woman with wavy neck length green hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, wearing a green suit and a pendant that seemed to be made of emerald, in the shape of a circle. Emma shook her head.

"No Miss Emerald. We're just talking."

"That'd better be all. I will not tolerate any fighting amongst my students."

**Song Of Hope: I think I remembered to include every OC that I've gotten so far. I hope I didn't mess up the characters of any of them! Also, I'm only gonna accept a few more OC's, and I'll only accept OC's whose Elements are either Metal or Plant. I'll need about 2 Metal Elemental OC's and 4 Plant Elemental OC's. If you didn't notice, I pulled in two of my Ninjago OC's because I'm short in those areas!**


End file.
